Confession
by winterwood11
Summary: It's been a long time... But I think I still haven't gotten over you. I tried, but I can't.


_This was written for the confession challenge, the OTP bootcamp challenge and is my entry for the Cycling Track category for the 2012 Hogwarts Games. Hope you enjoy reading this_

* * *

That owl. She recognised him anywhere. She was not imagining it, was she? Sitting up slowly, Hermione opened the window, letting Honour fly in. He nuzzled her hand as her numb fingers took the letter. But right after her fumbling fingers opened the letter, Honour flew back out. Apparently, he was not expecting a written reply.

It had been years since he last replied, why was he writing now? Hermione wondered with a pounding heart. It could not be…?

"Keep a cool head and think," Hermione muttered to herself.

Perhaps, he was writing to say he had married, and was asking how she was. That was probably it.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

You must be wondering why I am writing this letter to you, after so long. It's been three years now since we last corresponded. I know that you're probably furious with me, since I never replied to your last letter. But, it was too painful.

We both know in our hearts the reason why we really broke up. But I regret it, I always have. The fights and the tears, they were never due to miscommunication or differences. We were always all right with that. The tears were shed because of _them,_ your friends and my parents. If it were not for them, we would still be together. But I know that I am also to blame for my cowardice. I ran away when you needed me. I ended it because I was torn. You were too, but you were willing to fight, willing to continue.

Me, I chose the easy way. But I regret that choice.

We did agree to write as friends, even if we could no longer be what we were. I tried my best to get over you, like you asked me to. But, it was too hard for me. I dated girls, I went out with my parents' picks… Some were actually nice. But, they just were not like _you._ You are different, special. The other girls, I could pick up just like that due to my wealth and standing. You are not like that, and that was why I loved you. You talked about you and Weasley, and I just could not continue. So, I did another regretful thing: I stopped writing to you.

I should probably stop dithering about and get to the point. The thing I have been trying to confess is that Hermione, I still have feelings for you. I know nothing of you now, if you are married to Weasley and leading a perfect blissful life or even have children. Hopefully, you are still single and are willing to give me a chance. I know that this is unfair to you if you are in a relationship, and I guess I apologise for writing all this and making things difficult for you.

I will be back tomorrow morning. You know where to meet me if you want to give me a chance.

Sorry.

Yours,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione's eyes teared as she read the letter. This was so, so like and unlike Draco Malfoy at the same time. It was just like him to barge into her life suddenly like that with a wonderfully eloquent speech, making her feel all messed up. Draco Malfoy could be sensitive at times, Hermione knew that. But being a Slytherin, he was an expert at hiding his feelings. It was just not like him to apologise.

And that was what touched her.

Hermione was not married, and she definitely was not living a wonderful perfect life. Ron had wanted her, but Hermione just could not accept his feelings. He reminded her too much of why Hermione and Draco had separated. Yet, she had not wanted Draco to feel guilty. She wanted him to move on. So, she had written about a fake relationship with Ron.

And now, where had that led? It had been over thinking on her part again. It had just created even more problems.

Hermione had known all this time that she, too, had not gotten over Draco. She just refused to admit it. After all, she had many suitors. If she was over him, she would have dated one of her colleagues or someone else.

The bickers and the occasional tears, they were all part of her and Draco's imperfectly perfect relationship. It was what made it special. The roller coaster ride of excitements and happiness, as well as the anger…

The butterflies that she felt right now, as well as the tears that feel from her eyes, were mostly from happiness. He still wanted her, and she definitely wanted him.

Tomorrow night, they would meet at the location where it had all started. It was their second chance at it, and Hermione would do all her best to make it right.

Smiling slightly at the thought, she sighed and entered the depths of sleep.

* * *

Please review I am not sure if I want to continue this, or write a multi-chaptered prequel to this.


End file.
